Chaos: Wish Upon A Star
by sailor winx
Summary: Formally Flora's Secret Life. They say if you wish on the star of the goddess it will grant you great power. It can cause pain or ease pain. Two groups want this star and Flora is caught in the middle. Who will win this tug-a-war of Flora's heart.
1. chapter 1

**Welcome! This was flora's secret life but changed the title and redone a few chapters. I feel that I have improved since I was twelve or thirteen. That and the first chapter sucked. There shall be a lot of references from kingdom hearts, final fantasy and the anime Slayers. Can you find them all? Also iam starting a series called chaos and this story is in this part of it.**

* * *

The school of Alfea is where the top fairies are trained. These fairies go on to be ruling monarchs of their homeland, or top scientists that go beyond the breaking edge of science, or become one of the strongest fighters in the universe. The point is that the graduates excel in whatever area they go in. Alfea is where this story begins.

To be more specific this begins on the juniors moving day. Moving day is when the students move into the dorms. The seniors move in first; than juniors move in the next day and so on.

One of the juniors just walked with her suitcase levitating beside her. This junior had tan skin and green eyes. Her long hair had unique golden brown had natural dark blond highlights to it. Her light green spaghetti strap midriff shirt had a wonderful flower design to it. She had dark blue pants to match. To top it off she accessorized with huge golden hoop earrings and a dark pink choker.

But we all know what Flora looks like.

Flora walked down the hallway of the phoenix dormitory. That was one of three dorms for juniors. Alfea is bigger on the inside than out. The flower fairy was now on the third floor looking for her room.

"Let's see 332, 333, 334…here we go 335!" she took out her ID card and put it in a slot in the door. When she walked through the door, she saw a small lounge made for six to eight people.

There was TV screen was on the wall, a pink sofa, two chairs, two beanbag chairs, a mini refrigerator, and a coffee table. She also noticed four doors that led into the bedrooms and the bathroom. As I stated before; Alfea was bigger on the inside then out. She instantly smiled when she saw the names on the door. One sign said Tecna and Flora, another said Layla and Musa, and the last one said Stella and Bloom. It looked like Layla was bucking with them, and Stella wasn't getting a single room. Judging by the hole in the wall that was repairing itself she wasn't too happy about it.

"They must have run out," she walked into her room. It didn't look like Tecna had arrived yet. The nature fairy took that chance to clam the side near the window.

As Flora settled in she heard the door open. She turned around hugged the newcomer.

"Tecna!" She cheered, "It's been a long time!" Tecna laughed.

"I know. I missed you guys so much," The digital fairy said, "The orientation is going to start in a minutes. Are the others are already there?" Flora nodded. As they headed downstairs into a small lecture hall, they started to talk about their summers. Tecna had to meet with the princess of her Planet. It was training in order to become the Grand Duchess in the future.

"I hate her so much she always say 'you need to act more elegant," she mock with a high pitched voice. Flora bit her tongue and tried not to laugh.

"So Flora," She asked, "How was your summer?"

"Well let's see…" She thought for a minute, "Oh right! I finally I bred some lunar plants."

"Really? Is that a big deal?" Somehow, Flora knew Tecna wouldn't get it. Tecna, after all, believed that you can control nature with technology. Flora knew that one can't control the other but they can work in harmony. Flora did grow up with eco-technology.

"It is quite a big deal," she argued, "If I can breed a certain species of plants I could use the more efficiently in spells."

"I get it know. So you broadened your horizons." Yes, she got it!

"That right!" They meet up with the rest of the Winx club. Stella has been helping with coordination of a noble in a kingdom that Solaria is allied with. Bloom has been gathering survivors of Sparx with some help from a mysterious third party. Layla didn't say. Musa has been with her dad's side of the family. Yes the same family that disowned him.

"No offense Musa, but what would they want with a daughter of a disowned prince?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, but I over heard them say something about an air dragon…" Just then heard the sound of clinking coming from the platform. The source of the sound was a pair of black high heels. These high heels stopped in the middle of the platform and turned. The one wearing these heels was a woman with magenta hair that was folded in the back. It was held together with a blue clip. She looked professional with her black knee-length skirt and navy blue blazer that was buttoned. You could see that black blouse she was wearing underneath. She looked like she was in her late twenties.

When she appeared the whole room was quiet, for her reputation was infamous. She fixed her glasses as scanned the room, until she finally spoke.

"All right maggots! I am Thorn Valentine the dean of this dorm. I am also the advanced battle instructor. All right here are the rules," her voice commanded respect or fear… or both. Whichever came first.

While she was talking a group of girls were talking. Big mistake. Thorn noticed this and the next thing they knew they was a red kunai that grazed their hair. It was safe to say that got their attention.

"Rule number one: pay attention when I am speaking. The others are curfew is at 10, lights out by midnight. No boys are allowed in this building. You can walk out of your room as early 6 and leave this building at 7. I will be your mother for this school year. Do you understand?" there was no answer.

"I said DO YOUUNERSTAND ME!?"

"Yes…" that answer was discordant , lazy and huffy.

She took out another kunai. "Yes what?"

"Yes ma'am!" this time it was attentive and harmonic.

"What a lack of discipline," she thought aloud, "I will have to change that." She didn't even try to keep that to herself.

"Now any questions? No…good! Now get out of my sight!" they scurried like roaches out the door though the lobby. It was official that every single girl in that room was scared witless of their new dean. It was also safe to say this lady gave Griselda a run for her money.

Once outside the Winx club caught their breath.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Musa yelled. Tecna whipped out her handy dandy handheld computer and looked up Throne Valentine.

"This states that she was in the military, a ranking Major if I am not mistaken," She read,

"She has been teaching here for eight years." A real Major at Alfea. This spells trouble for the Winx club. This was not the moving day Stella had envisioned; so our little ball of sunshine was about to fix that.

"All right girls listen up!" She cheered, "We are going to Magix and celebrate the first day of being back here." Flora put her hand up.

"Sorry, but I have to do some stuff."

"I think I will stay here with Flora." Layla was way too tired to go anywhere.

"What! We can't celebrate without you two." Stella shouted and then pouted.

"Come Stell, we can't make them come." Bloom said as she dragged Stella away. It was just Layla and Flora now.

"Well I am going to take a catnap. See you later," the two fairies went their separate ways. Flora went back into the lobby, and went over the desk of the Dean's assistant. "Excuse me," Flora said politely. The assistant stopped writing and looked up at Flora.

"How can I help up?" She asked, "Do you need your schedule or do you need your ID?"

"No I have to see Ms. Valentine about something."

"Okay, please wait." She pushed a button that made a screen appear.

"What is it?" The gruff voice asked.

"I have a student here that says that she needs the see you."

"Who is it"

"Flora Gardener."

"Send her in," Flora walked through the door. One would expect that she would be afraid of Thorn after that little display earlier, but she was oddly calm. Thorn was sitting at her desk smirking.

"Well, it's has been while," Thorn mocked, "You been at Alfea for two years and now you come and see me. I am hurt little sister."

"I have been busy trying to look normal." Thorn leaned back casualty

"Whatever, I guess it would have blown both of our covers. If you came to see me so early, I'm going to guess you got the message?"

"Yes I got the message," Flora answered, "So, would you mind telling me why I should go?" whatever the message said it must have really have gotten under Flora's skin for her to react so out of character. Thorn smiled.

"Because it came straight from mother herself." Flora only sighed. She knew as soon as she got the message, this year going to be a headache.

"Fine, so what is the mission mother want me to do?" Thorn sat up from you leaning position.

"Actually it's not just you. It's the Floweret Quartet." This obviously got Flora's attention.

"Really now?"

"Yes. You are to meet them after the dance at the coordinates I will give you later." Flora nodded

"Understood."

"You may leave," Things have already gotten interesting so soon. It makes you wonder what will the rest of the year be like.

* * *

**My ending are always half-assed. It's a bad habit that will have to change that. So did you find all the references, they will be more in every chapter. Why? Because I am obsessed. It sad really. **


	2. chapter 2

The dance was in only a few hours. This was a big night for Flora; in more ways than one. The plan was to leave in the middle dance, create a clone, and then she would meet up with the Floweret Quartet, finish the mission, and come back and disable the clone.

Flora was currently on her side of the room trying to make a clone. She never was good at illusion spells.

"Okay let's trying this one more time." she took a deep breath as she circulated the flow of the magical energy in her body. As she started to chant an incantation, a purplish silver glow formed around her.

_I call upon the power my mind and body,_

_To help me use this force within me._

_Help me to create something from none,_

_Help me make two from one._ The aura separated and took her form. Then going from the bottom up became solid and colored itself. The cloning process was done. Flora dropped to her knees in exhaustion. She looked up at the clone. It was perfect. With the help of some magic words she contained it. All the now that was needed to be done was to keep it contained until the switch.

That spell drained a lot from her. At least she didn't have to maintain the illusion when she was gone. Thorn said she would take care of that; now you would think that would take a load off her shoulders, but it just added one on. Something told Flora that this wasn't going to be free. She would find out what her older sister wanted in return. It may not be tomorrow. It may not next week. Hell it may not be next year but Thorn will hold it over her head.

For now she would take a nap to restore her energy.

_WC~WC~WC~WC_

"_Little flower, wake up." a young sweet male voice said. _

"_She looks more like a fungus to me." a slightly older female voice said. A five year old opened her eyes her eyes only, to see cherry blossom trees under the starry night sky; it was breath taking. She picked up her head from the lap she was laying on. She looked around at her surrounds trying to remember where she was. She saw one teenage girl, three preteens, two males, a female, and a girl who was slightly older then she was._

"_I told you we shouldn't have brought her with us." the teenage girl said as she twirled a red kunai around her finger. She was same one that called her a fungus. The preteen male whose lap she was laying on spoke up._

"_Be nice spike. It's good for her to see what she will be learning in the future." she threw the kunai at his head but he dodged it._

"_Shut it, Crow." calling him crow was payback for calling her spike._ "_You are a real_ thorn _in my side." the preteen girl smacked him across the head._

"_That was one of the worst puns I've heard from you!" the little flower only laughed. This was normal to her. _

"_Hey fungus what are you laughing at?" The teenage girl barked at her, "I should use you for target practice." she did not fear her because she knew the others wouldn't let her harm her._

"_Has anyone told you that you are a sadist?" the one he called "Spike" began counting on her fingers._

"_There's you guys, Axel, Marluxia, birth-mother, my teachers, Nick, Kevin and Joe and mother Nehelenia." everyone gave her a disbelieving look._

"_Even mother has told you that you are a sadist?" the other preteen girl asked. _

"_That's just sad." he got hit again for the stupid pun. They all face palmed at that one. Yep this was the life and times of little flower. The quiet preteen boy finally spoke up._

"_Why don't we get back to the "lesson" spiky here was supposedly tutoring us in" the other little girl poked her._

"_Little flower is it tonight?" she nodded her head._

"_Yay! I can't wait." she cheered, as she gave little flower a toothy grin. Little flower only gave her a curious look. Then they all heard a high pitched sound. They all looked up at the sky to see what they were waiting for. It was a meteor shower. It was a sight to behold. This will be night little flower will never forget. The preteen girl rubbed little flower's hair._

"_Make a wish." little flower put her hands together and made a wish._

"_I wish…"_

WC~WC~WC~WC

Flora woke up after that nice dream, to a pillow being thrown at her face. She groaned at whoever threw that pillow, even though she has already knew who it was. She rolled over to look at her roommate who was already in her dress.

"Flora, get up! The dance starts will be starting soon." Flora didn't need to be told twice. She quickly got up and ran into the shower. As she was washing her hair she could hear Ms. Faragonda. This was bad. The Winx club, along with some other background characters were being a introduced to members of the Cosmo military. You see, every year the Cosmo military chooses its recruits; and since this is a big deal Alfea, always introduce its members that attend Alfea during the dance. Do you know how bad it look if she was late?

"Welcome to the annual fall ball." Cheers could be heard. She didn't have much time. She literally jumped out of the shower. She quickly put on her red strapless dress. Someone pulled up her zipper in the back.

"Can we help?" The nature fairy turned around to see the pixies.

"Yes, but we but we have hurry!"

"Over the years we have supplied some of the best fairies and Red fountain had supplied the best heroes. This year is no exception…"

The pixies quickly put the cape like transparent pink fabric, which was held by a red rose. It was attached to the front of the dress. Some of the pixies put her hair in a ponytail that had two curves that made it look like a S. They then grabbed a pair of earrings that had a small red heart dangling from them. The hearts had a small pink gem in the center of it. Finally, they grabbed a matching bracelet.

"For many years the Cosmo military had come to our school looking for the best of the best…"

Flora grabbed the golden pendant that held the clone and put it around her neck. When she was finished with her makeup, she did a mad dash for the door.

"Here is a member of the Cosmo military, our very own Thorn Valentine!"

As Flora flew with her wings (they don't have to be Winx mode in to summon their wings like REAL FAIRES) down the hallways so that she wouldn't mess up her dress or shoes.

"It would be my honor to introduce this fine ladies and gentlemen."

In the main foyer behind to huge doors that lead into Alfea's ballroom, the students waited patiently to be called on. As students were being called by names; Helia was getting worried. Flora still wasn't here yet, and it was almost their turn. He was caught off guard when someone grabbed is shoulder. When he turned around and come face to face with a panting Flora.

"Sorry, but I overslept." Helia gently kissed her on the lips. She mysteriously felt better.

"There is no need to sorry, you look too radiant." then it was their turn to go out. Helia offered his arm and Flora took it without hesitation. They really did look like a cute couple. You could just imagine them walking down the aisle.

When the final couple reached the middle dance floor of Alfea's ballroom, Thorn spoke up again.

"These are the newest recruits of the Cosmos military. It is time for them to take the first dance." that was their cue. They turned to their partner, and the boys bowed as the girls curtsied. They took their positions and began to dance to waltz.

After a few dances Helia and Flora decided to rest. Truthfully Flora forgot all about the mission. That was until out of nowhere a pounding headache kicked in. Helia couldn't help but noticed since she was clenching her head.

"Are you okay, Flora?"

"Um…I will be right back." Flora left leaving Helia bewildered. In a different hallway Flora rubbed her temples as she leaned against the wall. She knew what was causing the headache. It was what Rose always did to get other people's attention. Damn her telepathic powers! Now, it was time to make the switch. She held her hands around the pendent like she was wishing upon a star. In a mere second, the clone generated.

"Wow, you did a nice job!" both her and the clone turned their heads around too see Thorn. Thorn tossed her a blue sphere.

"You will need that." Flora knew what it was a quickly activated it. Her evening dress was switch with a uniform. The pants of this uniform were midnight blue pants with an overskirt and had two light blue strips. The zipper on the midnight blue jacket was on the left hand side. On the right the right there was an insignia of a silver six-pointed star with a black H in the middle. On her shoulders were shoulder boards indicating her rank. On her feet she had black boots and a black belt around her waist. This uniform was definitely not for fighting.

She nodded at Thorn as she teleported to a black leva-bike that was on the outside of Alfea. As she rode on the bike she was focus on the mission. The mission was to go to red fountain, get in, steal something and get out before the dance is over. It didn't take her long to get to a spot where the other three were standing with their bikes; they had on the same uniform as her, so she pulled up next to them, completing the circle.

On Flora's right was a girl two years older, who had short light blue hair that was curled upward at the ends. Her dark blue eyes seemed to glow in the full moon's light.

Next to her was the tallest and oldest girl. She had long dark purple and red eyes that showed boredom. Next to her was the shortest and youngest one; only by one year. Her orange bangs colored her forehead the sported a black headband that was tied underneath it. Her pink eye showed the same boredom as the purple haired one.

"Now that Flora is here, let's go!" the orange haired one said. The purple one did this loud annoying high pitched laugh.

"I have agree with little Rose. After all there is a crystal with our name on it." they quickly got on their bikes and were ready to go. The blued haired one sighed as Flora laughed.

"Rose and Violet will never change, will they Lily?" Lily gave a small smile.

"I guess not little Flower," Rose, Violet, Lily and Little Flower were their codenames.

"Have you two forgotten to go into field mode." Lily said as she put her hands on her hips. The two looked at her sheepishly.

"We know Lil." Rose said as they got into field mode. Their uniforms became tighter like a cat suit to reduce friction. Then motorcycle helmets appeared on their heads. They had a voice changer and communicators build inside of them. Now they were ready.

Lily and Flora got on their bikes like the two before them. They signaled each other that she that they were ready. You could hear engines roar but only for a split second. Then there was silence. Red Fountain came into view. It was go time.

Violet was up first. Violet was a fairy of technology. She and Flora were the only fairies in the group. Violet had better control of technology and anything electric then Tecna. Using a spell called puppet she kept her bike in control as she raised her finger towards her finger. A digital "string" came from her finger and into Red Fountain. Violet's left eye was in a trance while her right was focus on what was ahead.

"I have complete control of Red Fountain. Now commencing lock down." at Red Fountain, all forms of communication were down, ships were grounded and doors closed and locked.

"Lock down complete, commencing black out." all the lights, security features like cameras, scanners, censers and code pads were not working.

"Shut Down complete." Violet's job was done.

"My turn!" Rose went into the same state as Violet. One eye in a trance one focused. All minds in Red Fountain were in her range of attack. What was she going to do with them? She could put them under her control. Nah, that would take up to much energy. She could put them in a comatose state. That was boring. She got it! She would make them make live their worst nightmares. How she loved illusions.

"Rose you better not be thinking about torturing them!" Lily called out though the communicator.

"Fine, I'll just put them in a coma. Can't I have a little fun?" in mere minutes she put everyone in that building in a coma. All they had to do was to walk in, steal the crystal and get out. Wait what?

As the door open thanks to Violet, they rode into Red Fountain. But wait why did Lily and Flora come?

"If you two can do this, why did you need us?" Flora asked as they made a sharp turn. While looking ahead all three gave there answer.

"Guard dog."

"Guard… dog? I thought Rose had gotten all animals under her control?" her voice became bumping because somehow they were going up some stairs.

"You'll see." she heard Lily tell her. They stopped when they reached a wall. Rose got of her bike and walked towards it. When she placed her hand on it, a layers of rings that glowed gold appeared, and in each ring where some type of characters of an ancient alphabet. She pressed one letter in each layer. As she pressed them the rings turned so that characters would match up at the top.

"Are you done yet!" Violet whined. She was answered was a loud explosion spell, a Burst Rondo to be exact. When she done the wall split open. The other three got of their bikes and walked inside, to find a room that was huge ,but so dull and gray.

"Where are those guard-" she was cut off by a very loud bark followed by footsteps that made the ground shake. That could not be good. Out of the shadows came a black dog. Its golden eyes were glaring at them.

"Girls meet Isa, cousin of Cerberus." Rose introduced them to the guard dog. They could have mention that! Isa tried to pounce on them, but they dodged just in time.

"Can you guys contain it until I get the lunar crystal? It is the only thing that can break the spell!" Rose shouted, while avoiding his tail.

"What spell?" Violet yelled.

"The spell the is making Isa go out of control! Isa is normally a well trained dog." there was a sweet aroma that made Isa mimic a drunken state. They looked up to see Flora flying around Isa.

"What would guys do without me?"

"We would be screwed!" Rose answered. Violet went up to a crescent alter at the top of the room, and saw a silver globe. She grabbed it but when she pulled it the globe would not budge.

"Vi, hurry! I can't keep this up!" Violet put both feet on the alter and pulled. It finally came out and sent her flying. She quickly got up and poured magic in the globe.

_I summon the power of the goddess_

_Release the chain the bind this creature_

The globe flashed. That was Flora's cue to stop. She gently floated down. Isa pounce at Lily but stopped in front of her and began licking her.

"He's kinda of cute. Let's keep him." Isa barked in agreement and began to shrink until he was the size of a normal dog. Rose began to feel lightheaded.

"We should go, everyone is starting to wake up." they got back to their bikes with Isa, and of course, sealed everything back up. They pressed a button that teleported then to a ship somewhere in the forest.

"Flora, we will teleport you back to the dance." Lily typed in the coordinates. Rose was making contact with the clone, using her telepathy, and Violet was creating a blackout. Flora stepped into the teleport beam.

"See you guys soon!" back at Alfea there was a sudden black out. Clone Flora knew she was joining to be absorbed back into the original soon so that she will have the clone's memories. The clone faded away. In her place was the real Flora. She made it back just in time for the fireworks.

This was definitely a very crazy night. The sad thing is, this was normal for Flora. Even sadder, things would just get crazier.

**There were a lot of obvious references there. Kingdom Hearts fans can you get Isa's reference. Later on in the story you will see the people from Flora's dream/flashback. I will scatter Flora's memories, good luck putting together this jigsaw puzzle. And no cosmos and chaos is not a Sailor Moon reference but it is a reference from something else.**


	3. calling all oc's

Hi readers it's me. Well I love to be interactive with you guys. so I have a little favor to you can you send me your OC's. that's right I want your OC's. I need boys too. Just fill this out.

Name

Age

Appearance

Powers

Personality.

Other

Warning: I will bend your character to my liking in order to fit the story.


	4. chapter 3

_It was a dark and stormy night. Well, it wasn't so stormy but it was still really dark. In a deep forest, there was a little brown haired girl in was running for her life. _

_She had three figures on her tail in hot pursuit, and it looked like they could chase her all night. The only thing on her mind was getting away. She had been running for so long you could her pant from the other end of the forest. One of the pursuers threw a boomerang at her feet, and hit dead on. She gasped as she fell onto the ground, and the three strangers surrounded the scared little girl. _

_"Please, leave me alone." she cried; tears streaming down her cheeks. One of the pursuers reached for her, and all she could do was scream the top of her lungs._

_"Somebody please help me!"_

Flora shot open her eyes. She hadn't dreamed of that night for a long time. It has been a month since she arrived at Alfea, and a month since the heist. Flora lifted herself out of bed, and looked over at Tecna's bed only to find it was empty. Then she remembered each of the Winx club members were busy today.

Bloom said she'd be in the library working on her homework, so she'd probably be there all day. Stella and Layla were in their princess classes, Tecna was working on a new computer program, and Musa was trying to master a new spell.

"So, what am I going to do today?" she wondered as she got dressed. She couldn't shop with Chatta, because she was with the other pixies. Then an idea crossed her mind.

"Helia!" she grabbed her phone, but as she dialed the number, she remembered he was with his grandfather today.

_Damn_

"Well I guess I could go to the headquarters," she sighed. She left a note saying she will be wondering around Magix, and then went into the forest. When she was sure she was out of sight, she dialed something on her cell that made a portal appear. When she got stepped through it and came out she was in a some kind of cylinder.

"I haven't been here for awhile," she mused, as she walked out of the cylinder. This lead her into a room that was full of high-tech computers, and people in the red Hexarix uniforms.

"Flora, your back!" Flora looked to see a guy with long black hair that was tied at the base of his neck and aqua eyes. He was wearing the Hexarix's uniform; minus the overskirt (after all he is a guy,) and looked about 25.

"Raven!"

"Young lady, aren't you supposed to be school?" he asked in a tone that would make anyone else want to punch him; but Flora was well…Flora, so she really didn't mind.

"It's the weekend silly," Flora's eyes widened when she noticed he had a black eye.

"Oh my, what happened?" he just laughed.

"Well, let's just say the girls in the Hexarix have a real kick to them, if you know what I mean," soon Flora started laughing too. He was just how she remembered him, always charming the ladies, but on some occasions he would try to charm the wrong ladies; like a few minutes ago.

He took her hand and led her out the portal room and down the hallway. "Alright, since you're here, let's walk and talk about that so called boyfriend of yours." Flora's face turned into ten shades of red in less than 5.6935 nanoseconds.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She flusteredly yelled, but it was pointless. As much as she loved this boy like an older brother, heck he was one the first people she befriended in the Hexarix. The only problem was he was; what's the best way to describe it? Overprotective, like a bear is over protective of its cub and would kill anybody who touched it overprotective.

_As long as I don't say anything about him; Helia should be safe. _Flora thought to herself.

"So, he's not your boyfriend, huh?" He arched his eyebrows, "Well that's not what Rose is saying." Rose; she should have known. That would explain why she had that dream, Rose was digging in her mind. The question was why.

"Well you see…um…" _if Rose did tell what she saw while digging in my memories; then she wound up knowing all about Helia, and if Rose told him what she saw, that means Helia is good as dead._

"Leave her alone, Raven." a new voice said. They turned around to see a 21 year old woman walk up. She had short brown hair, dark blue eyes, and she had on the female Hexarix uniform.

"Zelda, my love," he moved in trying to hug her.

"My foot" Raven ended up being kicked in the stomach by Zelda, and flew all the way down the hall, until the only way you knew he stopped was a loud _Crash_. Flora winced as he hollered "I'm ok …Ow…"

As you can see Zelda is not very patient.

She turned to Flora and smile while ruffling her hair. "Now he won't bother you anytime soon, and you don't need to worry, Rose only went in your memories to check something out that you saw a while ago, the orders came straight from Nehelenia."

"Then how did he kn-"

"He paid Rose to find out, but she didn't say anything except there was a special boy in your heart."

"But princess-"

"By the way if you see Momo; tell her Nehelenia wants her in her office by sunset." and with that, princess Zelda left. Zelda is, even if you couldn't tell, was a princess. She's a warrior princess to be precise, from the planet Themiscyra.

Flora started to wonder around the Headquarters. She really hasn't been here for a while. Last time she had been there was when she was packing to go to her first year in Alfea. Nothing much has changed. It was a good thing too, because she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, but she strangely knew where she was. She was in the botany (the study of plants) section in the biology building, of the laboratory square. This is where she would spend most of her time when she wasn't on missions.

When she turned the corner, something, or someone ran into her straight on.

"I'm sorry-"

"FLORA!" the person she bumped into yelled as she jumped up and squeezed her.

"Who are-" the person she ran into looked up with adorable huge foggy green eyes. Her cute peach color was really short in the back but the part that front of her ears were a little past her shoulders, and on the upper left side of her head was peach blossom. She looked to be 7.

"I take it you just finished a recon mission, am I right?" Flora said. The little girl gave a huge smile.

"How did you know?"

"Well, you are still wearing civilian clothing, silly." Indeed, she still was wearing a gray skirt and an orange top with a peach on it.

"What did you have to do?" the girl put her finger on her lips trying to remember.

"Umm… let me see…oh yeah!" The little girl clapped her hands as she remembered, "I was to survey a city with high security so me and Zeldy were in disguise!"

_So that's why Zelda was in the transport building. _

"Flora, you wanna go to the greenhouse?" The girl asked, giving Flora puppy dog eyes.

"Okay sweetie, how could I say no?" the little girl was skipping in down the hallway like she was doing before she ran into Flora, while Flora walked behind her.

_Peaches, peaches,_

_I love peaches,_

_Do you love peaches too?_

_They tickles in my tummy,_

_There so yummy yummy,_

_You should have a peach too_

_It's so sweet _she sang happily about her favorite fruit. She looked back at Flora.

"Flora; sing the peach song with me!" Flora grinned.

"Okay."

_Peaches, peaches,_

_I love peaches,_

_Do you love peaches too?_

_They tickle in my tummy,_

_They're so yummy yummy,_

_You should have a peach too!_

They sang the peach song until they reached glass doors; which lead to the greenhouse. When they went inside the greenhouse it was more like a tropical forest with cemented paths.

"Flora, this way!" she pulled Flora down a path rapidly. She was incredibly fast and strong for someone who is so small and Flora had to use a levitation spell just to keep from falling.

Luckily, She finally stopped; right in front of a…

"I should have guessed," Flora sighed as they stopped under a peach tree. If you couldn't tell already, the girl was obsessed with peaches. The peach obsessed girl put her hand on the tree and closed her eyes. Not long after two peaches fell into Flora's hands.

"These two were the ripest!" they sat under the tree; and ate in complete silence, but it was a comfortable silence, you could feel the suns warm rays and a magical breeze was in the air.

"Flora, why did you leave?" the girl asked, breaking the silence. This was one question Flora was hoping nobody would ask, because Flora still looking good way to describe it. Taking a swallow out of her peach, she answered the only thing that came into mind.

"Too learn."

"But we have tutors here!" Flora smiled while still looking ahead.

"Well, I wanted to learn what you can't in a classroom." she looked up at Flora with eyes full of understanding.

"I see." she leaned against the tree while closing her eyes.

"Did you learn what you wanted to?"

"Maybe…" Flora replied, as she bit into the fruit. It was then, the girl asked something, that took Flora by surprise.

"So what is he like?"

"Who?" Flora said, as she took another bite out of her peach

"Your boyfriend!" That statement shocked Flora; and caused her to swallow a huge peace of peach. She had to bang her chest multiple times, because the orange fruit started was choking her. When the nature fairy finally got it out, she took in a deep breath.

"He's not my…wait, how does everyone know about-"

"Rose told Raven, who told Bonny, who told Serge, who told Marcus, who told Thomas, who told Mariah, who told Naomi, who told Zoë, who told Renee ,who told Kim, who told Ziva, who told Naruto, who told Kari, who told Tarika, (me!) who told Jet who told the whole Hexarix."

"Knowing Jet; I believe that," Flora sighed.

"You still didn't answer my question, what is he like?" Flora had to think on her feet or else. She was afraid to say anything about Helia; because of how fast things spread around here, it could be on tomorrows news. Then she remembered.

"Momo, I forgot to tell you. Zelda told me that mother wants to see you." mother is what they called Nehelenia, but that is a plot for another chapter. The little girl, who we now know as Momo sighed.

"Fine, but you are telling me afterwards. Kay?" Flora nodded as Momo ran out of sight. She leaned back against the tree. Maybe she could clear her thoughts without anymore interruptions. It was times like these that she reflected to herself. She had been doing it since she was little. She would reflect about things like recent missions; the occasional time when she'd horribly screw something up, about the other people in Hexarix; but most of all, she reflected about who she was. She has never been a normal child, even for a child in the Hexarix. Every child in the Hexarix was special; but she was different. Sadly, she couldn't figure out why, and it was extremely frustrating.

"Why do I feel so different?" she asked herself. There was then a high pitched laugh that interrupted her thoughts. Actually, it was a high pitched laugh; a laugh that could only belong to one person. Violet.

"Well, if it isn't little flower." Flora stood up looked around to find her.

"Up here, love." she looked up and on the tree she was sitting under; and there was Violet standing proudly. She was always the self-confident one out of the Floweret Quartet. Violet jumped down so that she was in front of Flora.

"Gracia, I am not little anymore!" Gracia looked way to smug.

"Don't be silly, you will always be little flower to us. And I told you to call me Naga!" she said as she picked up Flora and gave her a huge bear hug, made Flora unable to breath. They called her Naga because her powers has a tendency to take on a manifestation of a serpent.

Then without warning, she threw Flora over her shoulder like a sack a potatoes.

"Come on; I have to show you something." Naga ran with Flora, still on her shoulders. She took her out of the botany section, then the biology building, then out of the laboratory square. As she ran outside they ran past a bunch of white buildings. When Naga stopped ten minutes later, she dropped Flora onto her feet. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Naga, are sure we should be here?"

"Come on, it's in there!" Flora got up but, she was unsure whether to go in or not. She knew that they were going into building 51. Building 51 was the Fort Knox of the Hexarix. Flora found herself being dragged for the third time that day. This was a bad idea, because this was where the Hexarix stored all their powerful weapons, artifacts, spells and books. This also they preformed various rituals and various summoning among things.

They walked down a maze of hallways, and for some reason no one stopped them. They finally stopped at a door; that automatically opened. The two fairies stepped inside into a circular room with bookshelves standing against the walls. Naga raised her hand, and when she did; a dark green book went flying into her hand.

"Here, this will answer your question." she explained, as she handed Flora the book. Flora looked at it, and took it hesitantly.

"What question?"

"If I remember correctly, you asked why you felt so different." Naga told Flora, "Read it from cover to cover to fully understand. I found this a couple of weeks ago and thought you should read this." She finished matter-of-factly. Then she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, and saw Rose standing there waiting.

"Naga are you sure this is a good idea?" Rose asked, "What if Cornelia wouldn't have wanted her to know yet?" Naga only patted her head.

"I don't like this anymore then you do. But she has to learn now, before it's too late. Besides this came straight from mother herself." although Naga thought it was strange that mother had a sudden interest in Flora. Then again it made sense, especially with what was going to go down in a few months; and Mother always had a interest in Flora, although only a few select members knew. She never really showed it.

"Come on let's leave; it will take her a while to read that."

WC~WC~WC~WC

After Naga left; Flora went stand at the table in the center of the room.

_I thought I got away from learning when I left Alfea. _As soon as she opened the book, a cream envelope fell onto the floor. Curious, she bent down, and gently picked it up. When she looked at it; the envelope had her name on it. Inside the envelope, was a letter; which she then began to read.

Dearest Flora

How are you? I heard the nickname I gave you became your codename. I am sure you have blossomed into a beautiful flower. You must be wondering why are feeling restless lately; and why you are feeling so different from others; considering you are reading this. This book will explain everything starting, from your predecessors. I hope this will clear up any questions. I also hope I will see you soon. Remember one thing, I will always love you.

Truly yours,

Laguna 

Flora felt tears slowly fall down her cheek. It couldn't be; but it was. Laguna. It has been so long since she had seen him; or even heard from him for that matter. She knew what was in that book had to be important. She dried her tears and turned to the first page. On the first page there was an image; and it began to play.

WC~WC~WC~WC

Flora closed the book when she was done. She felt two emotions; shock and anger. She couldn't believe this. All this time, and she didn't even think of it! How could she? She trusted Ms. Faragonda, but she betrayed that trust and she will pay the price.

A black rose appeared on the book. When she looked up to see who had place it. She saw Raven. Sensing her emotions he hugged her. Standing next to him was Zelda. At the door they was a teenage girl whom Flora didn't know. Then they backed off. Who made them back off placed her hand on the fairy's shoulder. Flora didn't notice but the woman was smiling as she chuckled. Nehelenia was smiling.

* * *

who is laguna and what does he have to do witih the plot. review and stay tuned to find out.


	5. chapter 4

**I am o sorry that I haven't review in years. I redid this chapter because I felt like I could have done better.**

**Disclaimer: me no own winxie**

**

* * *

**

In the Hexarix headquarters lays a room. Now, this room isn't just any room; it is a throne room. This throne room was decorated with black curtains on the dark blue walls. In the middle of this room; sitting on the purple floor was of course the throne. Sitting on the throne was none other than the great and powerful Nehelenia. You see this was the room where she meets with the high ranking officers of the Hexarix.

Speaking of high ranking officers, do you remember Raven...?

"We have discovered what realm it is in. As we speak; my troops are down there collecting information about its location" Raven reported as knelt on one knee. Nehelenia said something but we couldn't hear what it was.

"I understand," he said as he disappeared.

WC-WC-WC-WC

Today was like any other day. Our favorite fairies have just got out of classes and they just wanted to relax; except Stella. She was frantically searching though her over sized closet.

"Stella what are you doing?" Layla asked as she walked in.

"Today is the fashion show for My aunt Diana's fall collections!"

"So…"

"So, I need something to wear!" Layla sat down on Stella's bed. So that's why Stella been wired up for the last few days. Layla forgot that her aunt was a designer. That kind of explains her obsession with fashion.

"I don't get the what the big deal is. It's just clothes." Layla stopped as Stella snapped your head around. Layla swore she saw flames in her eyes. There were things you just don't say to Solaria's princess Stella; and that was one of them. Stella was glowing red. Fortunately the glow was faint.

"This is the biggest event of the year! That's what the big deal is!" Layla just sighed. How could some people be so materialistic? She could never understand high-maintenance people. Oh, how did Bloom survive as this girl's roommate? As Layla got up she noticed something in the corner of her eye.

"You do know there's a dressphere beside your bed, right?" the water fairy pointed out as she left the room. Stella looked on her nightstand that was beside your bed and sure enough there was a flower style dressphere. Apparently she went shopping for the show the day before. The Solarian princess was worried that her new outfit would be ruined so she put it in a dressphere. Just perfect.

Layla walked by Tecna and Flora's room on the way out but stopped when she heard Flora talking to somebody. She really shouldn't eavesdrop but Flora sounds worried. The princess walked up to the door and listened closely.

"Are you sure it's there?" she heard Flora say.

"Yes, can you go just in case?" a young male voice asked. He sounded a bit cold.

"I told you before; if I could, I would, but I can't. Besides mother would get angry if I went with you. You know what she is like."

"But Lady Flora…"

"No buts! I have to go. Good bye and please be careful not to..." She said something inaudible. Then Layla heard something shut. Layla took this time to walk in. When she walked in Flora was on her bed with her cell phone in her hand. She looked pretty normal.

"I know it's not any of my business, but who were you talking to?" Flora set down her phone on her dresser. Then she smiled a little at the girl.

"It's nothing really just a little trouble back home." Well that doesn't sound good.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well, my mother is a scientist and her new assistant is having a little trouble; he's just use to running to me for help." By the conversation she just overheard; Flora's story sounded right to her. Poor soul didn't suspect a thing.

"So, what's the trouble?" Layla asked as she sat down next to Flora.

"My mother has a new project she's working on; and needs a special sap. He thinks that he found the tree that produces it, but wants me to come with him."

"And you're saying he needs to learn to be independent."

"Right." Now things really made sense.

"By the way, how is Stella doing?"

"She is frantic." Layla sighed as she walked out of the Nature Fairy's room. Flora stared at the door Layla just walked out of and took a deep breath.

_I really have to be more careful_. She thought. In reality she was talking to a old friend of hers. She trained with him during the summer. By what he just told her, he has an assignment in Magix and was asking for help, but she can't go for several reasons. One of the reasons is that if she went it might have blown her cover, and that would be a disaster.

Flora fell backwards on her bed. When did her life get so complicated? Her life was so simple before, now why of all times did the Hexarix show back up in her life. She was on hiatus until she was out of collage. For a fairy that was only for a short time. What if her secret got out? What would everybody think of her? What would the rest of the Winx Club think of her? Most importantly, what would Helia think of her?

"Maybe I am overreacting," her train of thought was ruined by a fairy by the name of Stella.

"Winx club, assemble!" Soon enough all six members were in the lounge. In the middle of the lounge Stella was holding the dressphere in her hand. She was beaming, literally. That was good for her and it might be bad for them.

"As you may know my aunt, Queen Diana is holding a fashion show in magix. She gave me six invites to the show. That means my five best friends get to go. Isn't that great?" Not really. Before they could even answer Stella activated the dressphere. Their clothes changed into the clothing Stella just bought them. They were wearing evening dresses in their color schemes and styles.

WC~WC~WC~WC

When they arrived the building was surrounded by photographers, reporters and paparazzi but the only guest with invitations were allowed in.

Flora stepped out of the limo a little nervous. Out of all the place she had to be why was she here? The Gods must be laughing at her right now.

Once inside Stella took them in the dressing rooms. It was chaotic. Models were trying to get to the clothes, makeup artist and hairstyles were trying to do everything fast but at the same time perfect. In the middle of this circus was a platinum blond women. She must be the ringmaster.

"Auntie!" Stella yelled to her. The woman turned around and walked to them. She was quite beautiful for her age. The queen looked at the girls with her light blue eyes.

"Hello my little Moon star. Oh my you are getting more beautiful every time I see you. If I could I would make you one of my models. Are these your little friends you told me abo-Hey don't run in that! It's worth more than you are." She stopped chattering to bark at a model. She had a slight accent. To anyone on Earth it would sound like a British accent mixed with French and something from New Jersey. She reminded Flora of Chatta.

Queen Diana was everything Flora heard some royals say about her. She was a one women hurricane. She also heard that the queen consort was amazing at multitasking. She held many seats in the political field (those were hereditary) and she was also a top notch designer. Well it was a quiet time in Solaria since the moon kingdom made a treaty with the people on the planet.

Flora looked around to see if she could see anything. That's when she noticed Bloom. She had her hand on her forehead. She looked like she was going to go down any minute.

"Hey Bloom are you are right?" Flora asked as she tried to steady the wobbling girl.

"I just feel strange that's all."

"Let's go in the hallway; it's less chaotic in there." Flora suggested. Bloom nodded as the nature fairy lead her out. When they were in the hallway Bloom leaned against the wall. Her head was a lot clearer now.

"Are you alright? You've been getting headaches a lot lately" Flora felt her temperature. She didn't feel hot or anything.

"I am alright. This only happens when I am around a lot of people."

"Only around a lot of people, that sounds familiar." Flora knew this has happened to someone else she knows but she couldn't remember who. As she was trying to remember there was a scream.

"What was that about?" Flora said as she snapped around.

"I don't know, but let's check it out!" They ran as quickly as they could to the source of the scream; which was the dressing room. When they opened the door, they found everyone was frozen solid.

"What happened here?" Bloom asked. Flora eyes widened at the scene. She told him not to hurt anyone. He knows what happens to fairies when they are in ice. He never listen to her!

" Bloom, We have to defrost them or else they might die." Panic was starting appear in her voice.

"I got it covered. **Dragon heat!**" A orange aura surrounded Bloom. The room got a lot warmer. This must be one of Bloom new spells.

The ice started to melt a steady rate. It didn't long for the ice to soften. Soon enough the girls heard cracking.

The two looked at Stella as the ice around her started to break. The sun fairy move her arm causing the surround ice to shatter.

Flora and Bloom ran over to her. "Are you alright sweetie?"

Stella rung out her hair out her hair to get rid of any excess water.

"I'm fine. When I get my hands on him that brute I will give him the worst case of sunburn!" That is actually a really good threat when it come from a sun fairy. Just ask her ex-boyfriend.

"Stella calm down. Who did this to you?" Bloom said the last part with a little malice.

"It was this guy with the tackiest military style outfit on." Well that confirmed it. Flora wanted to say that she knew who did it but she couldn't.

All of a sudden they heard something like a precious metal falling to the ground. It sounded like it was coming from the other dressing room. The three looked at each other and nodded; as if they were agreeing to transform; which they did.

The newly transformed fairies looked at each other, and nodded again to confirm what they were about to do; kick down the next door.

"Freeze!"(no pun intended) Bloom shouted. What they saw was a man with silver hair down to his shoulders and icy blue eyes. He had on the Hexarix male uniform.

"Why hello," he said ever so coldly. The trio could have sworn the room dropped a few degrees.

"That's him! That's the guy who froze everyone!" Stella shouted accusingly.

"Who are you!" Bloom shouted.

"I'd answer, but it doesn't matter." Flora knew who he was; and he always gave her chills up her spine. Literally.

The man pulled out an icy blue card from his jacket and tossed it. The card stopped in midair and started to glow a ice blue color as it morphed into a women made of ice. Her features weren't clear at all. She was just shaped like a female.

"What is it that you want this time?"

"I need you to keep these fairies busy." the ice woman looked at Flora curiously.

"But isn't she..." The man glared at her coldly. She got the message to keep her mouth shut.

'_Thank goodness,' _Flora thought

"Whatever you say," her hands turned into spikes and began to fire at the three. They flew out of the way just in time. It spikes turned back into hands. She went into a standing position, took a step, and in a flash was gone. The three looked around but they did not see her. Instead they felt her as she fired an icy blast from behind. The blast sent them into the air but their wings keep them from falling.

They looked around, but they did not see her. Bloom, Stella and Flora formed a circle.

"Pathetic," was all they heard before a rain of ice spikes came from above almost turning them into Swiss cheese if not for Bloom's **Flame Shield**.

"I will try to trip her up. Ivy Wrap!" massive vines grew out of the walls, ground and ceiling. It was too bad they froze soon as they grew.

It was time to put Flora's Alfea training and Hexarix training to good use.

_Okay now she would be the coldest thing in the room, and at the speed she's going she wound create a draft. That's it!_

"Bloom you're a fire fairy right?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you sense the heat in the room?" a light bulb turned on in Bloom's head.

"I see. You want me to track down the gaps of heat in the room!" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Now, to Bloom, it looked like she appeared a black room engulfed in flames. Some flames were hotter and higher than others. Then she noticed some flames were becoming cooler in a pattern; almost like a ribbon of cool flames. Her eyes followed the flames as they got colder. Then she noticed the cooling was heading towards were Flora should have been floating.

"Flora, look out!" Back in realty Flora heard Bloom shout at her. She quickly fired her **summer flight **at the direction Bloom pointed out. They didn't make contact but it did delay her. Before she made a counterattack the ice woman was slowed down. Her movements became slower and heavier.

In the doorway was Diana and she was in the doorway. She was not a happy panda.

"How dare you come to my show without an invitation, freeze my models and attack my niece." Flora looked at her and then at the ice woman. She noticed that their was a light under her. It had to be moon magic.

"Girls now! I will take care of him." She fired a massive light blue ball at him. That was their cue. Stella started them off with **Solar Flare**. Her flare caused light to reflect off the ice. This blinded their opponent. Bloom took this chance to fire a **Dragon Rage **to send her flying. She took double damage since she was hit with fire. She landed on her side. Before the woman recovered Flora used her **Inferno Rose. **Several purple-red thorned vines to constrict her. Not enough to strangle her but enough to keep her from moving.

"We did it!" Stella shouted. Stella and Bloom were happy but Flora didn't feel right. She was forgetting something but she didn't know what.

Stella looked around like she was looking for something. "Where's that guy and aunt Diana?"

There was an explosion in other room. Out of fear for her aunt Stella flew out though a hole that Diana made when she blasted the intruder.

"Please be alright." Flora said to no one in particular. She and Bloom followed Stella through a series of holes. When they got there Diana was on her knees breathing heavy. It was obvious that she was a bit rusty.

They man was standing on the other side of the room the same stern expression. "Is this what a knight is capable of? You have gotten soft since the war ended. **Freeze Arrow**"

"Don't do it!" Flora shouted. It was too late, he already fired several ice arrows at her.

"No!" Time seemed to slow down as the arrows raced towards her. Stella flew as fast as her wings could carry her. She was running on pure adrenaline now. Stella was not going to let her aunt die. The princess didn't have time to make a shield so she blocked the arrows with her own body.

Only three arrows pierced her body. One went through her right shoulder, another hit her leg and another pierced her heart. Just like that Princess Stella went down.

"It's not here. I should leave but..." He looked straight at Bloom. "It would be a shame to leave empty handed."

Flora's heart skipped a beat as she stared at her friends corpse. He killed her. He really killed her. He promised he that wouldn't hurt anyone. He promised! And now he wants to take Bloom away she wasn't going to sit back and watch like a child.

"You will pay for this!" Bloom cried out. She was getting ready to fire but Flora put a hand on her shoulder and stepped in front of her.

"I will handle this." Flora put her palms in front of her. A pink flower bud formed right in front of her. It was twice the size of her hands. Green energy started to get sucked into it. She aimed the bud at him. All she had to do now is fire and then it will be over for him…Over.

"Bud Blaster!" She fired the it at him. At the murder. At the criminal. At another living thing. At her caretaker. At her protector. In the end she couldn't do it. She misses his head by few inches. Judging by the look on his face he knew wouldn't do it.

She sinks to her knees in shame. "That's a girl. Just sit tight as I take your friend to mother."

"Yeah, about. I'm afraid that you will have to take a rain check." Stella said. Wait Stella?

Flora in the direction of the voice. There she was the princess was standing tall and proud with no wounds anywhere but that wasn't the biggest surprise. What really blew Flora away was what Stella looked like.

Stella's wings where much bigger than what they originally were. They looked like butterfly wings now. Her clothes were also different. Her attire is was the fairies of old used to wear. This must be her Enchantix. One of her teachers mentioned it in class.

The man did not look interested. "This more trouble than it's worth." With a snap of the fingers ice woman turned back into a card which disappeared.

"I wish I can say it was a pleasure, but to be honest; you two were weak." he said before he disappeared, and the three fairies winxed down, not a second after he left. All that was frozen melted and with the help of Bloom; the water evaporated. Nothing was damaged except for their hair. The big question was what were those two looking for?

WC~WC~WC~WC

After the show the Winx club went back to their suite's mini lounge, reviewing what happened. Apparently while Flora and Bloom were in the hallway; that man just teleported in and froze them by just snapping.

"I think we should tell Ms. Faragonda," Bloom stated; while sitting on the beanbag chair. Stella spoke up from the couch.

"There is no need. It was all over the news; Flora and Bloom got interviewed."

"At least one good thing came out of this. Stella got her Enchantix." Layla said. That was the only good thing that happened.

"That was lucky that I saved my aunt or I would have been dead." There was a uncomfortable silence. That was a close call. The winx club were very close to losing a member. Closer then they have ever been.

"Back on topic, this is serious. This isn't like dealing with the Trix. This is a whole organization!" Tecna, as usual, brought in logic as she sat next to Stella.

"I heard that the cosmos military thinks that this is somehow connected to the break in at Red Fountain." There was another silence. Flora was silent for another reason.

This is bad, really bad. Stealing one thing but murder is another. What the hell is going on. She might have to take another trip to HQ to figure this out because next they might not be so lucky.

* * *

**Stella got her Encantix in this chapter. I wanted to bring in the third season's elements and bring some background to the characters and the universe. Please review**


	6. Chapter 5

**STOP!!! I HAVE REDID ALL THE CHAPTERS! GO BACK AND READ AGAIN OR ELSE YOU WILL BE CONFUSED I REPEAT GO BACK!**

_

* * *

_

In a dark room; two beings were talking. To anyone passing by; it would seem like a normal military discussion; but no one could guess, this would be one of the most important conversations ever to be had.

"They are becoming more aggressive. We have to put a stop to them!" One of the beings yelled.

"Yes, but how?" The other one asked, "The Hexarix main base haven't been found for over one thousand years."

"Never mind that! Nehelenia has three of them!" The first one yelled back "What happens when she get the others? We have to go on the offensive and strike now!" The second being gave a heavy sigh.

"And where do we strike? She is smart and won't make a mistake." The first being started to pace around the room; trying to think of anything they could do; when then, an idea came.

"What about those girls that defeated those witches and Darkar?"

"What about them?"

"Doesn't one of them have the dragon fire?" The second being was thinking this over. This might actually be a good idea.

"Yes. I do believe she is the last princess of Sparx," The second being mused, "but she couldn't have defeated them without those other fairies and specialist." This was a good point; but this was the best chance they had.

"I say we give them a test." The first being stated. The second one's eyes widened.

"But… they are just children!"

"So was Nehelenia when she took over the Hexarix." The second one sighed. Who knows; it might actually work, and it would be interesting to see how this children would do.

"Well; this shall be fun."

WC~WC~WC~WC

In the Winx club's dorm room, all was not normal. Do you remember when Bloom and Flora fought the ice women in the last chapter? Apparently they caught a virus from that battle; but luckily for the other Winx club members, it wasn't contagious. That being said; Flora and Bloom are now sick as a dog; and it did not look pretty. Their hair was a total mess, there were bags were under their eyes, they had a nasty cough and a rapid-fire of sneezes, and if their skin was any paler, it would be translucent. Unfortunately for them, the worst was yet to come.

Now, because these two were sick; they had been having coughing fits all night long; which was not only painful for them, but the other remaining Winx members, who've been unable to sleep, due to their roommates cold. The remaining four were currently dozing off on there's dorms couch; until the door flew open.

"Where is she!" a black haired man demanded; the worst has now come. They were scared half to death from that entrance; but they regained their posture and got into their fighting stances.

"Tell us who you are, before we make you tell us!" Musa yelled back. The man grunted in annoyance and was about to attack; until someone pulled back on his ear. That someone was a brunette woman.

"Sorry about him, he didn't have his medication," the woman apologized, "I am Zelda and this buffoon is Raven." they looked normal people; and nobody suspected who they really were. Zelda's attire consisted of a burgundy red short sleeved shirt, black jeans and black cowboy boots. Raven was in blue jeans, a dark blue jacket, a white shirt, and black boots.

Even with that the Winx girls was still defensive.

"Okay, now, what do we want from here?" Layla asked; a threatening tone on her voice. Zelda sighed, this is she why her job was so hard; Raven would always do something stupid, like this.

"Well, this one," she pulled on Raven's ear harder, "heard that our baby sister had a virus, so he rushed over. I knew he would cause trouble, because he never _thinks,_ so I came too." she explained as she continued tightened her grip on Ravens ear.

"Who is your sister?" Tecna asked, as they dropped their stances. Zelda was about to answer; when there was a loud sneeze from the other room. Raven tried to run towards the source.

"Hold on; big brother is coming!" Zelda pulled as hard as she could on his ear; but if pulled harder, his ear would come off; so she hit him on the pressure points on the back of the neck; and rendered him unconscious.

"That should keep him quiet for a while," the Winx girls looked at her wide eyed; while Zelda stepped over Raven's sleeping body, and gently sat on the couch. She began to read a magazine about swords from the coffee table.

"What do you think you're doing!" Stella exclaimed angrily. You would be mad to if a complete stranger just walked in, and sat on your couch. Zelda just signaled for her to pipe down.

"Calm down; I would just go back but I have to baby-sit this one." she said in her usual monotone. As Stella was about to say something back; four yellow and black crown shaped cards appeared in front of each of the Winx girls faces. They grabbed it and read what was on it.

It read…

Congratulations! You have been invited to play a game in my castle. If you win this game a gift from the gods shall be yours. Preparation is mandatory. 

A gift from the gods; what was that suppose to mean? And it say mandatory? Well, before for they even had time to think about anything; they were sucked into the cards!

Zelda just sat, complete unfazed by what just happened. Was is a sad thing, when you were _used _to that stuff?

"I expected something more flashy from the graceful assassin," she mused, "Oh well, what can you do?"

-

WC~WC~WC~WC

-

The four cards reappeared and spit them out as quickly as they were sucked in. They landed face first in a golden colored room, with golden columns bordering a pathway to a double door. It would be a sight to behold if they weren't being held against their will.

They stood up, and looked around to see they weren't the only ones there. They were fairies, witches, elves, knights, Diaspro, trolls… hold up, back up wait a minute. Diaspro!

That wannabe witch was here too. Last time they heard from her she was still trying to get Sky in her nasty little manicured hands. If only Bloom was here.

Luckily, she didn't noticed them, so that didn't have to deal with her right then and there.

"Alright, so how do we get out of here?" Layla asked. That was actually a very good question.

"I say we play this game until we figure out what was going on." Tecna suggested. As they dwelled upon the subject; a tornado of red petals formed in front of the double doors. This caught everyone's attention. When the tornado died down; it snowed ever so gracefully. Inside of the petals was a young man with bright red hair and dark red eyes. He didn't look menacing like one would think; in fact, he looked graceful and handsome. One thing comes to mind if you saw him; drop dead gorgeous.

"Ladies and gentlemen; welcome to my games," he began, "I am sorry about to tacky transportation but it wasn't my idea. I am Dextera."

"Can you believe this? Who does he think he is?" Layla asked. When she didn't hear the others she turned from around, and looked at her friends; only to find them drooling over him. Even Musa was drooling. She couldn't believe them. Aren't they supposed to have boyfriends?

"The game is fairly simple. It is survival of the fittest," Dextera explained, "The last thirty-two standing moves on. No killing or outside help from anyone outside of this castle. Consequences are dire."

"What about the gift from the gods that was mentioned?" some random elf asked. Dextera chuckled.

"That's quite simple. The gift is a powerful item that was forged from one of the gods. Which one is received, depends on the one who wins." He stated, "Depending on the god you pick you can have your greatest wish come true (or help with it)." this got everyone interested in the game. "The games will began shortly."

After that statement; everyone went to do their own thing; and the Winx club went in a circle.

"A gift from the gods. Do you realize what this means!? We could have whatever we wish for!" Stella cheered; rather excitedly (and loudly,) but can you blame her? This could be her big chance to get her parents back together!

"If you ask me, this is just one big rip off." Musa spat.

"Come on Musa," Stella asked, "Isn't their anything you have ever wanted that wasn't possible?"

"No." then out of nowhere Dextera appeared in front of them. The way he was positioned like a servant, bowing to his master; and he was followed by red petals, but they disappeared.

"Excuse me, ladies, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

"Yeah right. I bet you were eavesdropping," Musa growled, a dark tone to her voice, only for Dextera took her hand and kissed it. Musa could feel her face getting hot. If Riven was here he would be having a fit.

"My apologies, Lady Musa, but I was just checking on everybody to see if they were alright. I didn't mean to intrude." He smiled, "I hope you can forgive me for being so rude." he had a look in his eye that was sincere.

"No; I'm sorry," Musa practically whispered, "I was the rude one." Now that was out of character of her; and it caught Layla by surprise.

"Lady Musa, isn't there anything you wish for?" he asked, "Maybe to it's see your mother one more time." his words rendered speechless. Just who was this guy?

"I am afraid I have to go. You ladies might want to think of a plan before the game starts." he left just like he came; gracefully and dignified.

"What is wrong with you guys," Layla yelled, "You look like you were in love with that clown!"

"Let's just focused on the game." Tecna stated; completely ignoring Layla. Wait, was Tecna interested in the game? Before she wanted nothing more than to leave. Layla looked around only to see every girl in the room was attracted to him.

_Something fishy is going on here. I better keep an eye on him. _

"Alright listen up; there is power in numbers, so we should stick together as long as we can," Tecna stated, "Any objections?" No one objected; so there plan was settled. It was then, trumpets sounded off; marking that the game was starting. The double doors opened.

"Let the game begin."

* * *

**This is the beginning of an arc that's why it was short and pointless. this arc will last about over two chapters. i have been replacing chapters every week but fanfiction didn't count them as a update.**


End file.
